questions sans réponses
by kyoko-no-yami
Summary: Que faire lorsque tout s'effondre autour de nous ? La vie si belle autrefois devenue cauchemardesque...
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo!! Alors voici ma première fic sur loveless!! (le premier n'étant qu'un poème, je ne pouvait le compter pour une fic) bon alors pour faire passer ma déprime, j'ai décidé d'écrire!! (TT… les pauvres…) m'enfin bon je ne sais si vous allez aimer, je ne sais même pas si il y aura une suite, (probablement si je déprime encore – ce qui est très probable) et pour les fautes, il est possible qu'il y en ait, je n'ai pas vraiment vérifié (la flemme de le faire) bon alors… bonne lecture!!**

_**Questions sans réponses**_

''_Ces mots, ces mots que tu me dis si souvent. Notre amour que tu ne cesses de témoigner sans pour autant avoir une preuve que je t'aime. À qui adresse tu ces paroles ? À moi, ou à Seimei ? Tu dis aimer, être prêt à tout pour moi, seulement, le fais-tu pour moi ou pour Seimei ? _

_Seimei, je te hais tellement. Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Pourquoi avoir donné cet ordre à Sôbi ? Pourquoi avoir fait en sorte qu'il soit mon combattant. Tout aurait tellement été plus facile si seulement…. Si seulement…_'' 

Une silhouette vint se dessiner dans la fenêtre. Sôbi.. il n'y avait que lui pour venir à cette heure. Il frappa à la fenêtre, faisant sortir Ritsuka de ses pensées. Il se leva et alla ouvrir l'issue à son combattant.

Sôbi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

J'avais envi de te voir.

Ritsuka le dévisagea un moment avant d'aller fermer la fenêtre.

Tu ne dormais pas ?

J'arrive pas à dormir… Et toi, tu ne dors jamais ?

Je ne peux dormir si je sais que Ritsuka ne dors pas.

La ferme

Sôbi se rapprocha de son sacrifice, et il enroula son bras autour de la taille de celui-ci. De son autre main il lui caressa le visage puis lui murmura à l'oreille « Laisse moi éclairer tes nuits de solitudes ». Comme pour prouver ses dires, il scella sa bouche à celle de Ritsuka les plongeant dans une passion des plus avides. Aucun des 2 ne semblait vouloir arrêter ce moment magique. Sa langue frétillante vint doucement se glisser dans la bouche de son sacrifice. Ritsuka semblait s'abandonner à lui. Mais Sôbi n'en profita pas plus et détacha ses lèvres de celles de son futur amant. Il ouvra la fenêtre prêt à partir, mais il perçu la voix de Ritsuka. Il se retourna pour voir le visage du cadet

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Suki da yo, Ritsuka.

L'homme disparu dans la pénombre de la nuit. Ritsuka s'étendit sur son lit, se torturant de ses diverses questions. Puis doucement il sombra dans le néant.

Kâsan…

Un couteau sanglant entrant dans la chair.

Kâsan...

Du sang se déversant sur le sol.

YAMETE KÂSAN!!

La lame tranchant le cou de sa victime.

Pourquoi…

Un petit être tombant à genou

Pourquoi avoir fait ça…

Une boule se formé au fond de sa gorge

Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Un regard accusateur se poser sur lui

Otosei… kâsan…

Des larmes se déverser sur chacune de ses joues

Parce qu'il le méritait

SEIMEI!!

Ritsuka se réveilla brutalement. Encore ce cauchemar. Combien de fois cette semaine ? Combien de fois avait-il fait ce rêve ? Il regarda son cadran 4h 37. Il détourna le regard, observant son téléphone. Il voudrait tant l'appeler, entendre sa voix, qu'il vienne le réconforter, le serrer dans ses bras…

Une larme silencieuse vint se joindre aux tumultes de la nuit, une autre. Il n'arrivait pas à le défaire de ses pensées. Pourquoi ? Cet homme, il ne cessait de lui mentir, lui désobéir. Il était si proche et si éloigné de lui. Comment savoir ses sentiments ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas les siens. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait il ressentait une haine énorme, si profonde au fond de lui, une haine encré au fond de son cœur, une haine qu'il a apprit à aimer. Malgré cette haine incontrôlable, il l'aime, de tout son cœur, un amour fou, un amour dont même Aphrodite ne peut rivaliser. Mais pourquoi ce sentiment ? Pourquoi l'aime-t-il à en mourir ? Alors qu'en fait, tout n'est que mensonge et tromperie.

Il se sentait perdu, étouffé. Comme s'il avait été emporté par la mer, une mer douce et belle, que lorsque le vent se lève, la beauté disparaît pour laisser place à un champ de bataille. Perdu au milieu ne trouvant autre moyen que de se laisser flotter au dessus. Puis il se retrouve perdu sur une île déserte. L'île de ses sentiments, de sa vie. Ses souvenirs avaient été emportés à jamais par les vagues lui faisant perdre son enfance….

Le cadran sonna. Déjà 7h 30, il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit son sac, et partit prenant bien soin de ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la tempête. Il marcha seul. Comme à son habitude.

Rendu à l'école, il ne vit ni Yuiko, ni Yayoi. Cette journée allait donc être encore plus longue et chiante qu'à l'habitude. Il entra dans sa classe, et balaya la pièce du regard, ils n'y étaient pas. Ritsuka alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, et attendit. La cloche sonna. Sensei arriva, et commença son cour. Le coude sur son bureau, la tête accoté sur sa main, Ritsuka regarda dehors, l'air songeur. La journée se passa donc ainsi, seul, sans personne avec qui traîner. Mais en fait il s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie d'être seul.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Ritsuka se dirigea vers la sortie, prêt à voir Sôbi, ce qui lui value un petit sourire à son visage chagriné. Puis arrivé à l'entré, personne. Il n'était pas là. Il l'avait laissé tombé, abandonné. Ritsuka revint donc chez lui isolé de tous. Il se sentait si seul. Il pleurait sa solitude sans pour autant vouloir voir le monde. Ces gens le dégoûtaient. Ces gens et leurs lois des plus forts. Il y avait ceux qui utilisent le monde, et ceux qui sont utilisés. Il méprisait ce genre de comportement, pourtant, c'était toujours, et même lui il le faisait, avec Sôbi. Il n'aimait pas donner d'ordres, mais il éprouvait un certain plaisir lorsque Sôbi lui répétait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il lui dirait.

Il était enfin devant sa porte, hésitant. Il tendit la main vers la poignée, puis ouvra la porte. Ce qu'il craignait était sur le point d'arriver. Ritsuka se dirigea sans bruit vers les escaliers, priant pour ne pas que sa mère ne l'entende, mais malheureusement les dieux n'étaient véritablement pas avec lui en ce jour. Il entendit une assiette se casser. Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. Une mère chaleureuse et souriante.

Ritsuka, je t'ai préparé ton met préféré

Je… je n'ai pas faim

Ritsuka…tu… tu n'es pas… TU N'ES PAS MON RITSUKA ! REND-LE MOI !

Elle avait crié ces mots comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ritsuka, désormais pris au piège, ne pouvait que se laisser faire. Elle l'empoigna à la gorge, et le gifla. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais elle continuait et s'époumonait à en perdre l'âme.

REND-LE MOI ! JE VEUX MON RITSUKA, JE VEUX QU'IL REVIENNE !! rend le moi… onegai…

Elle s'effondra à genou, sur le sol dur et ferme, tenant toujours le cou de son fils entre ses mains. Celle-ci fini par le lâcher, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Puis elle prit un couteau, Ritsuka redoutait le pire, et partit en direction de sa chambre, le plus vite possible. Sa mère lui prit la jambe, et tira dessus, le faisant tomber. Elle lui donna un coup de couteau qu'il évita de justesse, puis un autre qui vint frôler sa joue, lui laissant une coupure assez profonde qui laissait le sang s'échapper. Il se ressaisit, et remonta vers sa chambre, et ferma la porte à clé. Une fois fait, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et commença à pleurer. Pendant des heures et des heures, les heures où sa mère avait continué à marteler sa porte de ses poings ensanglantés, et où elle lui criait de le lui rendre, son Ritsuka à elle. Il pleurait, les larmes refusèrent de s'arrêter de couler. Des océans entiers il aurait pu remplir, tellement sa souffrance était insupportable.

**Bon alors voilà c'est tout… la suite ? J'sais pas… si j'en ai envie… si vous aimez…si j'ai le temps… bref, ça va dépendre… ça sert à rien redire ce que j'ai déjà dit plus haut alors…. Review ??!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà j'ai (enfin) la suite. Quoique très courte je vous l'accorde… Mais j'étais plus dedans… Et y'a aussi que j'avais oublié l'existence de cette fic… 'n.n… Désolé !! Je suis déjà sur la suite.. j'espère pouvoir vous la mettre plus rapidement que celle-ci.. et j'vais essayer de faire plus long !! Mais bon je vous épargne les longs discours.. bonne lecture!! **

_Il pleurait, les larmes refusèrent de s'arrêter de couler. Des océans entiers il aurait pu remplir, tellement sa souffrance était insupportable._

Au bout d'un certain temps ce fut le silence total. Sa mère avait fini par laisser tomber. Il se leva, sécha ses larmes et se risqua à ouvrir la porte. Personne. Ritsuka se rua vers la salle de bain qui, par chance, se trouvait à coté de sa chambre. Il s'y enferma, et nettoya la plaie pour lui mettre un pansement.

Une fois fait, il retourna à sa chambre, s'étalant sur son lit. Une autre soirée à passer sans souper. Ritsuka prit son portable entre ses mains, et l'ouvra. Rien. Aucun message, ni même de Sôbi.

'' _Sô-chan…Pourquoi t'es jamais là…Que fais-tu..? … Encore avec Kyo..? Non… Je veux plus que tu le vois… Je veux plus… J'en peux plus… Je veux compter plus pour toi que lui. Je veux que tu m'aimes moi et pas un autre, pas lui. Je veux que tu oublis Seimei. Tous ces ordres qu'il t'a donnés. Tout. Je veux être le seul. Le seul qui occupe tes pensées. Le seul qui te fais rêver. Le seul qui t'empêche de dormir. C'est si égoïste… Je suis égoïste. Il n'y a que moi, moi et moi. Tout tourne dans mon monde… Tout…autour…de…moi…__**''**_

Les flammes l'encerclaient de toutes part.

Piégé.

Seul dans le noir.

Perdu.

Abandonné.

Un bruit de pas se rapprochant, une silhouette se dessiner.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Un claquement de doigts, les flammes se multipliants.

Paralysé.

Son corps en entier ne bougeait plus.

La peur.

Peur de mourir.

Retient ses larmes.

Un homme marchant dans les flammes.

Visage impassible.

Âme souillée.

Prend son visage entre ses mains, regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un baiser se déposer sur ses lèvres.

L'homme s'éloignant.

Plus personne.

Seul.

Encore.

Son corps faiblir.

Ses membres fléchir.

S'effondre sur le sol.

Les flammes l'envahir.

Tout autour.

La chaleur.

Suffocante.

Ses pensées s'éloigner.

Au sommeil succomber.

Ritsuka se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve. Ça n'était qu'un rêve. La réalité déformé par la conscience. Un monde inaccessible, d'où le sommeil permet une entrée furtive. Ritsuka ferma les yeux. Son réveil sonna. Toujours pas de trace de Sôbi. Il arrêta la sonnerie du cadran, se leva, et se prépara pour l'école. Encore. C'était devenue une routine avec le temps. Il se réveille, dû à un rêve, referme les yeux quelques instants avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il l'arrête, se lève, prend sa douche, s'habille, prend son sac, descend silencieusement prendre un croissant pour la route et part pour l'école. Tous les jours c'était comme ça. Qu'une longue et éternelle routine. Toute aussi chiante à chaque jours. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

- RITSUKA-KUUNN!!

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de l'appeler. C'était Yuiko. Ils se rendirent ensemble à l'école. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Yayoi se joint à eux. La journée passa rapidement. Puis la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna enfin. Ritsuka se rendit à l'entrée de l'école. Il avait dit à Yuiko qu'il ne partirait pas avec eux. Sôbi n'y était pas aujourd'hui non plus. Son visage s'assombrit et il commença à marcher, seul.

Il marchait, rallongeant sa route de quelques coins de rues. Il arriva à un parc. L'endroit était désert. Seul 2 personnes occupaient un banc. Deux personnes s'embrassant langoureusement. Deux personnes s'enlaçant de manière explicite devant ses yeux. Deux personnes dont l'une étant Sôbi. Ritsuka écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette scène se dérouler. Sôbi et…Kyo. Ce dernier se rendit compte de la présence du jeune homme, et décida de rendre leurs accolade encore plus explicite. Il passa sa main sur le torse de Sôbi et l'immisça lentement dans le pantalon de celui-ci. Son autre main s'emmêlait des cheveux châtains de l'homme et se posa délicatement sur sa nuque. Sôbi rompu le baiser, sentant la présence de quelqu'un. Il se retourna pour voir le visage meurtrit de son sacrifice. Ritsuka reculait sans réellement s'en rendre compte, et couru. Il partit laissant Sôbi en plan.

Il sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir, tristesse qui devint rage. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il l'aimait ? Mais c'était inévitable. Ce que disait Sôbi était de belles paroles certes, mais ça en restait là. Combien de fois il avait fait une promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenue ? Il avait cessé de compter. De toute façon Ritsuka n'avait nullement besoin de lui. Il ne voulait plus le revoir. Non, plus jamais. Il ne répondra plus au téléphone. Il n'entendra plus sa douce voix angélique lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il ne sentira plus son souffle chaud lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille. Plus jamais. Il ne sentira plus ses mains dans les siennes, son corps contre lui, ses lèvres collés aux siennes. Non. Il ne reverra plus jamais ses traits fins formant ce si joli visage. Ses yeux d'une teinte bleutée le fixer, le rassurer. Plus jamais sa silhouette élancée viendra perturber le cour de sa vie. Plus jamais.

Ritsuka jeta son portable sur le sol. Une larme vint se dessiner sur son visage meurtrit par la douleur. Douleur beaucoup plus pénible que lorsque sa mère le frappait. Il avait mal. Parce que après tout ce temps, il y avait cru. Vraiment cru. Il avait été assez idiot pour croire que Sôbi puisse l'aimer. Pour de vrai. Il se trouvait déjà devant la porte de sa maison. Peu importe le nombre de coup qu'il avait à recevoir, la douleur lui fera oublier toute sa souffrance.

C'est ironique non ? Il voulait souffrir pour oublier sa douleur. Mais 2 mal totalement différents. L'un n'était que martyre pour son corps, et l'autre une torture pour son âme. Dans tout les cas, le corps récupère mieux que les maux de l'âme. Il entra dans la maison, attendant sa sentence. Silence. Ritsuka entendit un bruit provenant de l'étage supérieur. Il gravit les escaliers lentement, et arriva devant sa chambre. Sa mère s'y trouvait, une photo de Seimei à la main. Photo dans un cadre en or. Des motifs dessinant des formes toutes aussi différentes, mais toutes aussi belles. Elle le laissa tomber par terre. La vitre se brisa. Elle avait remarquée la présence de son fils.

- Qu'as-tu fait… Qu'as-tu fait à Seimei ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi il est mort… POURQUOI!!

Elle s'avança vers Ritsuka qui ne bougea pas.

- C'est… C'EST DE TA FAUTE!!

Elle prit l'appareil photo qui se trouvait sur le bureau et lui tira en plein visage. Ritsuka l'évita de justesse et avança d'un pas.

- N'APPROCHE PAS ! Tu es... TU ES UN MONSTRE!! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE!! TU N'ES PAS MON FILS !

Elle lui tira une photo. Qui était entouré d'un cadre semblable à celui sur la photo de Seimei. Une photo de Sôbi. Ritsuka ne pu l'éviter et le reçu en plein visage. Il recula d'un pas se tenant le nez d'une main. Le sang coulait. Elle s'avança vers lui, et le frappa au ventre. La violence du coup le fit foncer dans le mur. Il tomba à genou. Sa mère prit les livres qui se trouvaient sur son bureau et lui tira dessus. Elle s'approcha et tout en continuant de hurler, elle lui donna des coups de pieds.

- SALE MONSTRE ! TU NE VAUT RIEN ! VA-T-EN ! PART D'ICI ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS ! JAMAIS TU ENTENDS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS… JAMAIS TE REVOIR

Là le temps s'arrêta pour Ritsuka. C'était comme si tout s'était figé en l'espace d'une seconde. Il devait partir de chez lui. Non. Il n'avait plus de chez lui. Les yeux lui brûlaient. Était-ce dû aux coups, ou aux larmes ? Peut-être les deux qui sait… Son cœur était lourd. Il devait tout quitter. Ses souvenirs, ceux de Seimei. Sa vie… Pourra-t-il rester à l'école ? Sachant qu'il n'aura plus quoi payer, manger, se loger… Sachant qu'il ne lui restera plus rien, ni même Sôbi. Pourra-t-il y retourner ? Amis. Famille. Amour. Bonheur. Tout. Envolé. Toute parcelle d'espoir était réduit au néant.

**Voilà alors j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que le premier chapitre… Moi perso j'préfère le premier chap… comme quoi tout peut pas être parfait !! Mais bon… Review.. ?!! n.n pour m'encourager !! et désolé pour les fautes, j'ai la flemme de vérifier donc… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha ha!! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre!! Et vous savez quoi??! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il est écrit que j'en avais oublié l'existence… Et j'avais encore oublié l'existence de cette fic aussi… C'est grâce à une review que j'ai reçu récemment que je m'en suis souvenue… 'n.n… Désolé !! Un trop plein de travail à rattraper dû au fait que je fait presque rien en cours !! ('n.n… J'y suis pour rien si c'est chiant.. de toute façon il est inutile de travailler si on comprend tout!!) m'enfin bref… voilà la suite!!**

_Amis. Famille. Amour. Bonheur. Tout. Envolé. Toute parcelle d'espoir était réduit au néant. _

Sa mère vint clore la discussion en bousculant la commode, qui tomba sur Ritsuka. Elle lui hurla de sortir de chez elle. Malgré ses membres endoloris, il poussa le meuble qui lui était tombé dessus et se releva. Il regarda une dernière fois les murs de sa chambre avant de quitter la demeure dans lequel il avait vécu toute son enfance. Voilà que maintenant il ne lui restait plus rien. Rien à quoi se raccrocher. Plus que lui, lui seul et seulement lui.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il marchait, courrait. Loin. Il devait partir loin. Tout oublier, recommencé sa vie à zéro. Mais comment ? Comment réussirait-il à s'en sortir ? Peu importe, il allait se débrouiller. Il allait vivre, librement. Mais il savait qu'il se sentirait toujours piégé. Toujours. Il avait ce sentiment de toujours être pris, enchaîné à quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne sentira jamais la liberté comme il devrait l'être, ça c'était certain.

Il courait. Le temps passait. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il avait soif. Mais il continuait de courir sans s'arrêter. La faim le tiraillait. Mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas. Ses muscles étaient à bout, sa respiration était plus que saccadée. Ses pensées défilaient dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Du tout début, à la fin. Il se demandait, s'il serait capable de survivre plus d'une semaine.

Il fit un faux pas. Un montant qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour l'éviter. Il trébucha et s'effondra sur le sol avec fracas. Il se releva, et tomba sur les genoux. Ses membres étaient fatigués, à bout. Il vit un papillon bleu passer devant ses yeux. Sôbi. Ritsuka se releva, tentant de garder l'équilibre, de tenir debout.

- VA-T-EN ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! SÔBI T'ES QU'UN CON ! FOU MOI LA PAIX ! TROUVE TOI UN AUTRE SACRIFICE MOI J'ABANDONNE !

Il criait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses poings s'étaient serrés. De la rage. Il avait été trahi. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, malgré tout ses membres tremblant épuisés, Il couru. Encore. Il tournait les coins de rues, contournait les parcs, les rivières. Il traversa un champ, une minuscule forêt de moins d'un kilomètre de diamètre. Débouchant dans les rues, les voitures manquant le percuter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle désertée. Et s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait faim. Il avait soif, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui. Il avait couru plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter. Son souffle s'était calmé peu à peu. Sa vue s'embrouillait. Puis il s'endormit.

.**oOXoXoXoXoXoXoXOo.**

Le son des voitures passer leur chemin. Le bruit de pas des passants. Le gazouillement des oiseaux, les jappements des chiens. Des murmures se rapprochant. Ritsuka sentit une main sur son épaule. Puis il se fit soulever. Sans trop savoir par qui, ni où il l'emmenait, il se laissa aller où bon lui semblait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de se débattre. L'homme le déposa sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, puis ils prirent la route. Ritsuka n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il arrivait à peine à bouger. À peine 30 minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta. L'inconnu sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte au plus jeune. Ritsuka se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voyait que le corps de la personne, la tête était cachée par le toit de la voiture. Il se hissa en dehors du véhicule et tenta de rester en équilibre sur ses jambes, chose qu'il ne réussit pas. Ses jambes étaient encore trop épuisées pour supporter son poids. Il faillit s'effondrer sur le sol mais l'inconnu le rattrapa de justesse. Il le traîna à l'intérieur de son appartement et déposa Ritsuka dans un lit. Puis il sortit de la pièce. Ritsuka s'assit sur le lit et déposa ses pieds sur le sol. Il se releva tranquillement. À peine était-il debout qu'il croula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd qui raisonna dans tout l'appartement. Ritsuka entendit des pas pressés aller dans sa direction.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais..?

Cette voix… Il la connaissait. L'homme n'attendit pas de réponse et reposa le cadet sur le lit. Ces cheveux.. Ce regard… Non… C'était lui.. Celui qui lui avait volé son amour. Celui qui avait gâcher sa vie. Ritsuka voulut partir mais il fut bloqué par l'homme.

- Ça t'amuse de te planter ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais depuis que tu es partit Sôbi n'est plus le même. Il ne dort plus, ne mange plus… Il reste là, à faire des dessins lugubres… Jours et nuits… Bien sûr ça nous vaut d'excellente notes.. Mais j'aime pas le voir comme ça… déjà lorsqu'il a perdu Seimei il allait pas bien… Maintenant que t'es plus là… Alors pour une fois arrête de fuir, et de toute façon vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu pourras pas aller bien loin… Donc couche toi, je t'emmène quelque chose à manger. Tu bouges pas…

Depuis qu'il était partit.. Depuis combien de temps il était partit ? À peine un jour… Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir resté plus d'un jour dehors… Malgré l'interdiction de bouger, Ritsuka se releva, encore une fois. Et comme les tentatives précédentes, il s'effondra sur le sol.

- Kuso…

Ritsuka resta allongé sur le sol, à attendre que Kio vienne l'aider. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi faible, et surtout devant quelqu'un… L'homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard tout en lâchant un soupir d'exaspération, chose qui énerva encore plus Ritsuka.

- Je t'avais dit de rester couché.. C'est pas pour rien…

Il le réinstalla sur le lit pour la 3ieme fois puis lui tendit une assiette de nourriture. Ritsuka ravala sa fierté qui venait d'en prendre un coup, et s'assit sur le lit pour faire face à Kio.

- Depuis combien de temps..?

- Quoi..?

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis parti ?

- ê.e… ça doit faire plus d'un mois…

Plus d'un mois… alors qu'il croyait n'être partit que la veille… Que s'était-il passé entre temps..? Et pourquoi était-il aussi faible ? Soudain, son corps fut secoué de spasmes violents, tous ses membres commencèrent à trembler, Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Sa vue s'embrouillait, tout autour de lui tournait. Il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche. Il toussa, et cracha du sang. Il sentait son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Il se tordait de douleur, il criait, c'était si intense.. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert, jamais. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché cette crise. Mais quoi de plus normal, puisqu'il avait perdu un mois de sa vie. Un mois se rajoutant aux années perdues de son enfance.

.**oOXoXoXoXoXoXoXOo.**

Un intense bien-être. Cette chaleur plus que confortable. Il était si bien. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Pas envie de gâcher toute la magie. Donc il resta là, jouissant de ce silence insolite. Il ne pensait à rien. Il n'avait plus mal. Il n'y avait que ce goût âcre dans sa bouche. C'est là qu'il se rappela. Ces spasmes. Cette douleur intense qui avait parcouru son corps. Cette personne. Ce mois d'absence. Cette pensée fut tel une douche froide.

Il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir à ses cotés. Ritsuka feint le sommeil. Cette odeur. Il l'a reconnaissait parmi tant d'autre. C'était la sienne. Celle de Sôbi. Jamais il ne l'oublierait. Même s'il s'obstinait à l'oublier, ses efforts étaient vains. Il sentit ses doigts pousser une mèche de ses cheveux, puis caresser son visage. Il retint un frison. Ce doux contact l'avait déstabilisé. Non jamais il ne se lasserait de ses caresses. Cet homme continuera de le hanter nuit et jour. Aucun répit. Il sentit alors ses lèvres se déposer sur les siennes. Il se crispa alors et ouvrit les yeux. Sôbi se décolla et regarda Ritsuka d'un regard attendrit.

- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas

Ritsuka détourna le regard, ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

- T'es mignon

- La ferme…

- Tu m'as manqué

- Te fous pas de moi

- Suki Da yo, Ritsuka

Le plus jeune planta alors son regard haineux dans celui de Sôbi, dans son regard aimant. On pouvait lire du regret dans ses yeux. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque l'aîné glissa sa main sur sa nuque et vint lui donner un profond baiser. Ritsuka le rompit après avoir pensé à Kio. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le parc. Il s'en souvenait. Même après tout ce temps il n'en était pas moins blessé, quoiqu'il ne se souvienne pas de son dernier mois passé.

- Que dira Kio s'il te voit m'embrasser ?

- Il Ne dira rien

- Pourtant n'êtes-vous pas ensemble ?

- Rien à voir

- T'es vraiment trop con

Contre toute attente, Ritsuka vint sceller ses lèvres à celle du plus vieux. Il s'en voulait de s'être laisser emporter. De penser ainsi à Kio. Il profita alors de ce baisé, oubliant tout le reste. Sa langue vint doucement s'immiscer entre les lèvres de l'aîné, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Il aimait ce contact. Cette source de chaleur. Sôbi enroula son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, et appuya son autre main sur le matelas afin de se pencher un peu plus sur Ritsuka, approfondissant leur baisé. Le plus jeune passa sa main sur le torse de son homologue, et la glissa dans l'ouverture de son chandail. Il caressa sa douce peau de ses doigts si frêles. Sa main continuait de se balader, mais se faisait plus hésitante. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou s'arrêter là. Sôbi rompit le baisé, faisant stopper net Ritsuka. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Le plus vieux s'étendit sur le corps de l'adolescent qui fit parcourir sa main sous le chandail de celui-ci. Tous deux avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Depuis si longtemps… Si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas profités de leurs douces caresses. Il le savait. Il savait son dernier souvenir loin. Il sentait la tristesse de ce mois perdu. La passion de ces jours oubliés. Il pouvait sentir sans pour autant se rappeler, Ce sentiment. Il lui avait manqué. Même si il ne se souvenait n'être partit que la veille. Il sentait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter de tels baisers, de telles caresses.

Ritsuka remonta le chandail de son combattant, allant jusqu'à lui enlever. Celui-ci se mit à cheval sur le cadet et longea de ses mains les côtes de l'adolescent tout en l'embrassant. Le plus jeune frémit au contact de ses mains. Ce moment semblait si fragile. Comme s'ils découvraient leurs corps pour la première fois. Ils étaient doux, pleins de tendresse. Douces retrouvailles. Sôbi glissa ses lèvres le long de la carotide de son sacrifice. Ritsuka ne pu retenir un soupir de bien-être, et perdit sa main dans la chevelure de celui-ci. Le plus jeune commençait à s'échauffer face aux caresses et baisers de son vis-à-vis qui venait de lui retirer son chandail. Sa langue venait lui titiller ses boutons de chair tout en continuant de parcourir le corps du plus jeune de ses mains.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée vint les faire sortir de leur transe. Sôbi embrassa une dernière fois son sacrifice et lui souffla à l'oreille ;

- Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là pour aujourd'hui

Il se releva, remit son chandail, et quitta la pièce, laissant l'adolescent perdu, qui ne pu que laisser les larmes couler. Des larmes de rage. Des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes de joie. Il ne savait pas. Il était confus. Trop confus.

.**oOXoXoXoXoXoXoXOo.**

**Voilà désolé j'aurais dû vous le poster avant, mais y'a eu débarquation de frère, frère qui monopolise l'ordinateur donc pas moyen de poster avant. Je tiens à dire que cette scène avec Sôbi et Ritsuka n'était pas du tout au programme. Quoique j'avais pas vraiment de programme, mais je voulais pas qu'ils se voient tout de suite… ****M'enfin… Faut vraiment pas que je l'oublis cette fois… è.é Yosh, aller Kyoko, Ne l'oublie pas, il faut que tu la termine!! … M'enfin, review, pour m'encourager..??! **


End file.
